Enchanted
by Red's-Harmony4713
Summary: Sonny and her first date with Chad :    A song-fic to Taylor Swift's Enchanted    My first Fanfiction XD


**Hey Fanfiction...This is my first story so it probably won't be that good :) but let me know what you think!**

**(my first disclaimer!) Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance (sadly) or Taylor Swift's Enchanted :(  
**

* * *

_There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles_

_Same old tired, lonely place_

I was sitting in the cafeteria with my cast mates, every now and then pretending to laugh and smile. We had been sitting in the cafeteria for a while thinking of sketch ideas, Marshall said we had to think of one before the weekend, or we would miss out on the show next week. It was really boring!

_Walls of insincerity_

_Shifiting eyes and vancancy vanished when I saw your face_

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

I looked over to the 'Mackenzie Falls' cast only to be paired with lots of glares. I was about to turn when I caught sight of piercing blue eyes. Chad. He wasn't glaring like the rest of his cast, but looking at me with sincerity. I have to say, it was hard to tear myself away, he was very enchanting. But I decided to go get some Fro-Yo so I wouldn't get distracted again.

_Your eyes whispered "have we met?"_

_Across the room your silhouette starts to make it's way to me_

When I was walking to the machine, I felt like I was being watched. I turned around to be greeted yet again, with Chad staring my way. I turned around and heard footsteps in my direction, so I figured it was Chad coming to 'talk' to me.

_The playful conversation starts_

_Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy_

"Hey Sonny" Chad greeted. He seemed...almost _pleased _to see me, but thst was probably beacuse he wanted to start something.

"Hey Chad..." I answered wearily. But where the conversation was heading was suprising me. He started talking, well, funny. But not as in crazy funny, actual, as he calls it, 'Chuckle City Funny'.

I think both of our casts were staring at us by that point, so we decided to head off. But not without him saying one more thing.

"Hey Sonny?" he asked.

"Yeah?..." His eyes sparkled with truth, I've never seen this side of him before.

"Uhh, would you...wanna go out with me, tonight?" He pleaded. Did Chad just ask me out? He did!

"Sure! Pick me up at 7!" I beamed and walked out of the cafeteria.

As I closed the door to my dressing room I realised something, I forgot my frozen yoghurt.

_And it was enchanting to meet you_

_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you _

I flopped onto the leopard print lounge and relaxed before I got ready. But I know one thing; **I was enchanted to see him today.**

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

It was the best night ever, I'll tell you that much. We went to a little park that was hidden away with a small waterfall. The water was sparkling under the moonlight like glitter. We talked alot, but also had moments of silence just enjoying the moment. And when we went back to his car, he kissed me. It was bliss. It lasted for about 30 seconds before we needed air. Lets just say I was blushing the whole way home!

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

After he brought me home I kept thinking if he knew, **how enchanted I was to be with him tonight.**

_The lingering question kept me up_

_2am, who do you love?_

_I wonder till I'm wide awake_

I couldn't sleep, all my mind was on was Chad. It was 2am and I could only focus on one question; who does he love? I think over that several times until there's no chance of me sleeping.

_Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door_

_I'd open up and you would say,_

_It was enchanting to meet you_

_All I know is I was enchanting to meet you_

I got up and started pacing without knowing. gosh, I wish he was here right now, I'd tell him what I've been thinking all night;** It was enchanting to see you.**

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

I started thinking about how great "last night" was. I will never forget it.

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

I ended up putting Enchanted by Taylor Swift on and dancing to it. And it's true, I will spend forever wondering if Chad will know; **I was enchanted to meet him.**


End file.
